


【PWP】桃子汁，夏令营和白袜子

by SiriusBlac



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlac/pseuds/SiriusBlac





	【PWP】桃子汁，夏令营和白袜子

bbff的沙雕自行车  
配对：Billy/Freddy  
预警：ooc/微dirty talk（小男孩之间的骂人而已惹）

 

今天真是个好日子，Billy一边亲吻着被压在沙发上的Freddy一边在心里喟叹。而Freddy并没有这么想，他一直在心里计算着他们还有多久到家。“他们”指的是维克多和罗莎，他们的养父母，今天是尤金他们三个人暑期夏令营的开营日，按理说Pedro是不用去的，但是听说有针对他这个年龄的体能训练就义无反顾的报名了，而Mary昨天刚刚出发去和朋友的一号公路自驾游，这对Billy来说是比想吃的芝士汉堡正好打折还要少见的好机会了——对于一个大家庭来说，每个人都在忙自己的事而无暇顾及他俩的情况是很少存在的。

他设想过无数次在这里，因为每周一次的电影之夜，Billy都坐在对面的沙发看着Freddy把只穿着白色袜子的左脚挂在沙发扶手上随着身体轻微晃动，而整个人侧卧在沙发里，用一根长长的吸管放在嘴边喝着茶几上的饮料，Freddy这样被Rosa教育了很多次，因为躺着喝总是会有饮料从嘴边溢出，有的甚至会流到毯子上，虽然她三天就要清洗一次。Freddy每次都会支起身来为自己极力争辩，这个时候桃子汁随着Freddy剧烈的身体晃动，从脖颈一直流到Billy看不见的衣领底下。Billy每次看到这种场景都会笑出来，而姐姐Mary视线对上Billy一边笑一边摇头以表示无可奈何。

“他俩用不了多长时间就会回来的”Freddy在接吻的空档喘息着说，“在这里你没觉得有点奇怪吗？我们回屋吧。”

正在啃咬Freddy耳后软肉的Billy听Freddy说完后突然睁开眼睛，直起上身俯视着Freddy一句话也不说。Freddy被他看得毛毛的，特别是现在他躺在沙发上衣领大敞，卫衣的一边带子被拽得比另一边长好多，脚上只剩下一只拖鞋，另一只也许被Billy踢到茶几下面了，一想到那可是他定闹钟抢购的蝙蝠侠官方周边就气得想拽Billy的头发，用没穿鞋的脚踹了一下Billy说“你是不是有什么毛病？”Billy拽着Freddy踢过来的脚脖突然笑了出来“吓到你了是不是？我又成功吓到你了！”Freddy听到简直想用他的两只脚一起蹬他，鉴于他只有一条腿能蹬，他抄起被扔在沙发旁的拐杖要狠狠敲一次这个混蛋。

又一次攻击失败了，Billy稳稳地用手先抓住了拐杖露出志满意得的笑容，Freddy躺在沙发上气得眼睛都瞪大了，Billy想，更像小鹿的眼睛了。他突然伏在Freddy耳边说：“我就想在这里操你”。耳朵被呼出的热气惹得痒痒的，又听到这么羞耻的话语，Freddy把头偏向一边。

“Fuck you, Billy”  
“Fuck you, Freddy”

接下来就没有任何阻碍了，Billy激烈地吻着身下的男孩，手还不忘扯掉Freddy的裤子伸进股缝。Billy的舌头具有攻击性地在Freddy嘴中扫荡，Freddy像一个溺水的人呼吸不上来时推了好几次才推开Billy，两个人分开的时候还带出一条银丝。Billy喘息着半跪在沙发上举着Freddy右腿，Freddy身上已经没有衣服了，但是白色袜子还留在脚上，比以往的场景都更色情。“桃子味的润滑液，好闻吗这个味道，不过我觉得还是没有桃子汁好闻”Billy居高临下地问着Freddy，回应他的只有两个字“变态”

Billy一点都不生气反倒开心极了，一挺腰送进了Freddy的体中。虽然两个人进行过很多次了，但是Freddy每次都紧窄得包覆着他，Billy一遍缓缓地深入一遍摸着Freddy的脸让他放松。当Billy完全进入的时候，他揉了揉Freddy毛茸茸的头顶像是奖励，然后开始了第一轮抽插。年轻人不懂九浅一深的技巧，留给身下人的只有炽热感情的迸发。“你慢点啊你个混蛋变态神经病”Freddy的声音被撞击得断断续续，没想到得来的却是更深更猛烈的冲撞。“我如果慢了你又要催我快一点了”Billy说着把Freddy的两条腿都架在肩膀上继续撞击，整个客厅就只剩下肉体碰撞的声音。Billy早就发现了那一点，故意在旁边磨着不碰，果不其然Freddy眼角含着泪哀求他快点给他，Billy把Freddy的双手举在头顶按在沙发上，猛地向那一点撞击了十几下，Freddy伸长了脖子露出整个脖颈，上半身被操得微微直起来射出来今天第一波白浊。Billy从里面撤出来，Freddy刚想坐起来就被Billy整个翻了个身，腰往下压，屁股撅起来摆出一个挨操的姿势。Billy扶着Freddy的那条病腿又重新进入了他。Freddy真是天生用来操的，Billy看着他的双手虎口正好卡在Freddy的髋骨处，又把人猛地向后一拽身体前倾咬在Freddy的后颈上，他想如果这样就能标记Freddy多好，像动物一样让所有人都知道他只属于他。意外的是，Freddy这一次并没有骂过来，他轻笑了一声，主动扭过头反手抱着Billy的头和他亲吻，手还不忘捋着Billy耳边的一撮头发。因为姿势太过费力Freddy先倒下面朝下趴在沙发上，少年修长有点瘦弱的手臂搭在沙发扶手上随着Billy的顶撞晃动，Billy看着入神，之后像突然回过神来一样把手覆在Freddy手背上扣住，两个人在亲密的肌肤相贴中共同迎来了高潮。

后续1-----------------------------  
“你们两个人在家里打扫卫生吗？还知道把沙发毯洗了？我真的太感动了上帝啊，我的孩子们长大懂事了！”Rosa把两个人搂在怀里，Billy看着Freddy笑了，Freddy看着Billy翻了个白眼把头扭过去，却在心里盘算着下一次家里没人是什么时候。  
后续2-----------------------------  
维克多拿着啤酒从厨房里出来看到Freddy说“你想什么坏事呢？”


End file.
